A Different Kind of Vampire
by FlameofSerenity
Summary: Jamie is a vampire born in to the world of the Moroi, but she doesn't belong there. In truth Jamie is neither a Moroi nor part of the lamia, she is both.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie was terrified. The iron bars of her cell were closing in around her. She couldn't breathe. Jamie compacted her small body into the corner of the cell on top of the single bed that hung from the wall, her knees drawn up to her chin which was still smeared with dried blood. Wracking sobs sent tremors through her, and Jamie wrapped her arms tightly around her knees. She hadn't meant to do it. She didn't know that the woman would die. The young girl could still feel it, an unending hunger that tore through her stomach. It had subsided slightly, but it was the only thing that Jamie could think about. Her small, cat-like canines lengthened, piercing her lower lip. Jamie clenched her mouth closed willing her thoughts to disappear. But they didn't. Voices at the end of the hall made Jamie look up, peering into the darkness through her mane of strawberry-blonde hair.

"What do you plan to do with her, you majesty?" A man's voice asked. Jamie didn't recognize it, but the coldness laced through it made Jamie's heart wrench.

"I haven't decided yet, Nathan." That was the queen's voice: Queen Tatiana. Another sob wracked Jamie's body at the thought of the Queen. Maybe she would give her mercy for what Jamie had done, but a piercing uneasiness mixed with Jamie's restless hunger at the thought.

The man spoke again. "Obviously you can't simply let her out, she could be Strigoi."

The Queen's voice was calm. "I know that, but I'm not so sure that she is Strigoi."

Nathan sounded incredulous. "She killed her teacher! That little girl _drained _every ounce of blood in that poor woman's body. How could she not be a Strigoi?"

"She doesn't _look_ like a Strigoi." Queen Tatiana pointed out.

"Well she certainly isn't Moroi."

"Then what is she Nathan?" The Queen asked challengingly.

"An abomination that has to be killed to protect our people." Nathan said matter-of-factly.

Queen Tatiana nearly gasped. "She's a six-year-old girl, and you expect me to execute her?"

"It's what the people want, hell, it's what they need." Nathan's voice sobered. "She could kill all of us, Tatiana."

Jamie screamed. "I didn't mean to hurt Mrs. B, it wasn't my fault!" Those trembling sobs returned, shaking Jamie's entire body. She began to mutter to herself. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to..." She repeated the phrase. The two adults walked over to Jamie's cell, peering inside at the fragile, broken child.

The Queen murmured silently to Nathan. "I can't kill her." Nathan opened his mouth to protest, but after gazing at Jamie for a moment, promptly closed it.

"She can't stay here." Nathan whispered almost inaudibly, but Jamie still heard his words even though she was edging on hysteria.

The Queen thought for a second before answering. "I have an idea, but it must be kept secret." Nathan nodded at Tatiana as she launched into her idea.

After she'd finished Nathan looked hopeful. "That could work."

A sparkling gleam appeared in Queen Tatiana's eyes as she looked back at the trembling, muttering child in the cell. "It will work."


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years before Queen Tatiana is murdered_

"Do you need any help?" The man asked the girl. She looked to be in her late teens with blonde-brown hair that fell to her lower back, her brown eyes intently focused as she glared down the flat tire of her compact car.

"Oh, would you? That'd be a blessing." The girl said, her face brightening and a smile spreading across her face at the man's kindness.

The man smiled. "Of course, let me get the jack out of my car." The girl nodded enthusiastically as the man turned to his car. The girl watched the man lift the back of his SUV and pull something out. When he turned, there she was; in front of him, a scowl creasing her features. The man laughed. "I was coming back, don't worry." The girl's brown eyes were colder than ice. She didn't speak and chills ran down the man's spine. He started to back away, but the girl reached out, grabbing his arm, and pulled him back to her. The man struggled uselessly against her vise-like grip. His eyes opened in horror as her eyes flickered silver.

A noise escaped the girl's lips, almost sounding like a growl. No words were exchanged, and this made the man more afraid than if she were speaking.

Her lips drew back off her teeth. The man nearly screamed as he stared in fear at the lengthening canines. The man's gaze shot back up to the girl's eyes, which were now practically a copper as the silver engulfed the brown. The girl didn't return his gaze, she focused on his neck. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. A feeling crawled through the girl's stomach and she licked her lips. "Wha- What are you?" The man gasped out, his voice trembling.

The girl drew her eyes up to his and spoke, and the man's opinion changed; her voice was far more frightening. The one word she muttered sent the man into hysterics. "Death." Before the man could scream, the girl's head shot forward at his neck. Her teeth tore into the man's jugular, and his sweet liquid essence filled her mouth. She swallowed greedily, and before long the man's face became one of ecstasy as the endorphins from the girl's bite filled him. A thought passed through the back of her mind telling her to stop, but the blood still flowed and strengthened her making her not want to stop. The man went limp in her arms, but she couldn't stop. Suddenly, the blood stopped. The girl whimpered, pulling away and dropped the lifeless body of the man to the ground. Wiping her mouth as she walked away, Jamie felt sustained.

It didn't take long for Jamie to get back to the nest. The group of Strigoi she'd been living with for the past two years had recently settled in Las Vegas, just outside the limits of the city in a large mansion. Dawn was just on the horizon when Jamie walked up the steps to the porch. The moment she entered the house, a man rushed up to her.

The man was severely pale, like all Strigoi, but his tall structure meant that he had once been Moroi. The man crossed his arms over his chest, his blue eyes ringed in red were cold as he stared down at Jamie. "Cutting it a little close, Jamie, you shouldn't be out so late. A young girl like you might get taken advantage of." The man reached forward to brush Jaime's long strawberry-blonde hair, but Jaime's hand caught his and she promptly crushed it.

The man snarled at her, yanking his hand back. Jaime gave him a tight smile. "Try touching me again and I'll kill you, Baxter."

Baxter glared at her, popping the bones in his hand back into place as they began to heal. "You need to learn some authority or Harper might not be so keen on letting you tag along with us."

Jamie laughed humorlessly walking past Baxter and further into the mansion. "Harper thinks she owns everything, but we both know who's really in charge here."

Baxter followed right on Jaime's heels as she began to ascend the staircase. "Who, you? You've only been around for two years. A lot of us aren't even sure you're one of us."

Jaime whirled on Baxter, setting a look over her features that made him cringe. Jaime's voice was ice. "I beg your pardon?"

Baxter's face relaxed into his arrogant smirk. "You heard me. We've all noticed the differences. You're not as pale as us, your eyes aren't as red. Sure you've got strength and speed, bu-" Jaime didn't let him finish. With one motion she backhanded Baxter across the face sending him flying over the railing and crashing into the foyer's marble floor below.

At the commotion the foyer filled with Strigoi, fifteen in total. They all looked feral and lethal as they positioned themselves in a fighting stance. Jamie knew all them had heard her and Baxter's conversation, but chose to ignore it and finished walking up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the largest in the mansion, Jamie had assured that, with a small sitting room and a king canopy-bed. Jamie flopped onto it, flipping open her phone, and pressed a message in quickly to Queen Tatiana that merely said: _We need to talk. _Jamie suspected that Queen would be in bed soon being that it was dawn and the Moroi and Strigoi days were just ending, so she was surprised when a response came: _Coffee shop on the Strip, you know the one, 10pm. Call me there._ Jamie didn't respond to the message, not wanting to leave a longer message trail than she absolutely needed to, and deleted the other two messages. She flipped the phone closed, sliding it under her pillow as she made herself comfortable under the covers. It only took a few minutes for Jamie to fall asleep.

The open-late coffee shop the Queen had mentioned had become their regular meeting place, well Jamie met there in the corner booth when she called the Queen to keep Strigoi and other prying ears from listening in. Jamie slid into the booth with her caramel latte, sipping from her cup as she placed her phone on the table. When it rang, Jaime flipped it open and pressed it to her ear while still sipping from her latte.

The Queen's voice was light, but still business-like. "Jamie, it's wonderful to hear from you early. I hope the circumstances are not dire."

Jamie couldn't help but crack a smile. "Maybe I just wanted to talk to you." Ever since the Queen had hidden Jamie away after the incident at the Academy, she'd become like a mother to Jamie.

Queen Tatiana chuckled, and Jamie could hear the smile in her voice. "You are always welcome to call me at anytime, my dear, but you must've had a reason to call. Our next meeting was supposed to be in two weeks."

Jamie's smile disappeared as she remembered her fight with Baxter. "I'm concerned that they might be putting two and two together. One of them, Baxter, has begun to notice the differences."

Queen Tatiana's voice was grim. "I see, well we suspected that it would happen sooner or later. I was hoping it wouldn't happen this soon, it's only been two years."

"It might be time to find another nest." Jamie was hesitant to say it, giving the trouble it had caused just to find the nest in Las Vegas. It was rare to find so many strigoi working together, much less living together.

"I would hate to do that on such a small mishap. Is it serious enough to find another nest?" Jamie could tell the Queen didn't want to that if she didn't have to.

Jamie thought for a moment. "I'll keep you informed on the situation. I believe I neutralized the threat for the time being."

Jamie could practically see Tatiana nodding along with her words. "Good, good. Jamie, this mission you're on has been in place for twelve years, but please understand that if you ever feel that your life is in danger do not hesitate in telling me, and I will call it off immediately." The Queen's voice was full of open concern and it made Jamie's heart clench.

"I'm okay, really." Jamie blinked the tears out of her eyes.

Queen Tatiana hesitated for a second before speaking. "Alright, I'll take you at your word, good day Jamie."

"Good day." The Queen hung up and Jamie had to fight back tears. Good day had always been Jamie and the Queen's term for "I love you". Jamie placed the phone back on the table and realized that her coffee had gone cold. Jamie sighed, getting out of the booth. There was one man attending the counter and he looked up from where he'd been cleaning tools as Jamie approached.

His green eyes were flecked with hazel, and his shaggy brown hair fell to ears. Jamie glanced at the nametag on his apron that read: Aiden. Aiden smiled at her. "May I help you, miss?"

Jamie felt a strange fluttering in her chest at the sound of his voice. For the first time in a long time, Jamie stuttered. "I-uh… yeah. It's cold." Jamie held up her half empty cup.

Aiden laughed. "I can make you another one, no problem." He reached over the counter as Jamie held it between them. As he began to hold the cup, their hands made the briefest of contact. At the slight touch, lighting zinged up Jamie's arm. She could tell by the shocked expression on Aiden's face that he had felt it too. His green eyes gazed wonderingly at her, as if he were staring into her soul. Jamie's felt a similar expression come over her face.

Jamie blinked, drawing her hand back from the cup and turning her eyes to the showcase within the counter. In her periphery, Aiden shook himself and turned away to make her drink. After Jamie was sure he wouldn't see her, she looked at him. Even from looking at his back covered by a dull t-shirt, she could tell that Aiden was muscular. Jamie let her eyes sweep downward, slowing as she glanced over his butt. The slightest twitch in his legs made Jamie dart her eyes back up just as Aiden turned. He held the new caramel latte in a cup over the counter to her. Jamie reached out and took it, careful to place her hands where they wouldn't touch.

"Thank you." Jamie mumbled, turning away.

"Wait," Aiden gasped. Jamie heard movement as, she assumed, Aiden walked around the counter to her. She slightly turned to meet him. "I need to know your name." Jamie couldn't breathe. Without knowing what she was really doing she reached her unoccupied hand out to touch Aiden's face. Once again, when their skin touched it felt like her skin was on fire, but it didn't hurt. To Jamie it actually felt quite pleasant. Aiden's hands grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, locking Jamie's lips in a passionate kiss. Jamie melted into him, dropping her latte to wrap her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Time slowed to just the two of them and soon the world around them fell away.


End file.
